


Dimples and Delinquents

by cherrybomb (daestopiaa)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Doyoung is obnoxious(ly captivated by Jaehyun), Jaehyun is the world's most annoying flirt, M/M, humour and fluff, read for yuta's scathing one liners, side yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daestopiaa/pseuds/cherrybomb
Summary: “I… uh, I kinda… attempted to… buy an assignment.”One half of Doyoung’s mind was blaring alarms because he was probably in the worst possible company and the other half was goingwhat the fuck did I just see a trace of a dimple—“Oh my god,” was all Doyoung managed to say.“Yeah, as you can tell, I need some help,” Jaehyun said, clearly entertained.“What subjects do you need help with?” Doyoung asked, slowly realizing that being nervous absolutely did not suit him.Jaehyun glanced around, sighed and then proceeded to blind Doyoung with his smile. “Everything.”“You’re kidding, right?” Doyoung couldn’t believe his ears. Or his eyes becauseholy fuck he does have dimples why is his smile so fucking—orDoyoung, student council president with a Giant stick up his butt has to tutor Jaehyun, dangerous human with dimples and a possible tendency towards delinquency.





	Dimples and Delinquents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadlylampshades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylampshades/gifts).



> Hello! This is my first NCT Fic and I'm so incredibly nervous, but here it is!! This is for my dear DEAR friend, and one of the best and funniest writers and people I know. She made me an absolutely precious edit for my birthday based on a dojae fic idea I incessantly rambled about, and I guess it's fair that I repay that gift with the fic itself.  
> [@minhyukwithagun](https://twitter.com/minhyukwithagun), HAPPY BIRTHDAY <3 Thank you for giving me the push to write this!  
> Also, a BIG thank you to [Aubrey](https://twitter.com/layzhangsgf), my lovely beta, I owe her my life.

“You’re disgusting.”  

Yuta turned his head to find Doyoung’s eyes attempting to bore holes into his soul. “What?”

“You’ve been staring at him for fifteen minutes now, even though I’m trying to talk to you.”

Yuta sighed. “Let me present two choices before you. One, our waiter, Taeyong, the literal human form of a rainbow, with a face sculpted by the gods. Two, you, an unpleasant noodle who sounds like the Times New Roman font. Who would you pay attention to?”

Doyoung couldn't argue with that; Yuta was right. Taeyong was quite possibly the prettiest man he'd ever seen, and he’d made peace with his personality years ago. What he could argue with, however, was Yuta's relentless pining.

"Just ask him out! I'm tired of coming here just because you're too shy to face him alone."

"I don't know if he likes me back! You know I'm not good with rejection. Remember what happened with Sicheng?"

Doyoung let out a low whistle. "Yeah, I've never been able to look at a doormat the same way again."

Yuta grimaced at the thought, diverting attention back to the object of his affections. "So it's decided then, I'm just going to settle with admiring his beautiful, _beautiful_ face from afar."

"Listen, he's given you a free muffin or a free coffee every time we’ve come here. People only do that for two reasons. Either they’re giving you small dosages of a lethal toxin to ensure suspicion is deflected when you die, or they like you. I assume that I’m the only person around here smart enough to think of the former, so with Taeyong it’s obviously the latter.”

“I feel like you were trying to help, but all I really heard was you bragging.”

Doyoung was about to defend himself, when their food came. “One noodle soup and one club sandwich!” Taeyong’s voice was always laced with a joyful lilt. Doyoung found it rather obnoxious, happy sounds just pricked his ears. Yuta on the other hand, was melting, much like the cheese in his lunch.

Taeyong walked a bit closer to Yuta, leaning down to say “I’ve given you some extra fries. Enjoy!”

With that and a wink, he made himself busy with the other customers. Doyoung could swear he heard Yuta moan. Disgusting.

“Are you convinced now?”

“What?” asked Yuta, his mouth already full.

Doyoung snorted, “You’re really such a fucking dense brick.”

"Before you start throwing names around, I’d like to remind you that you have two friends, one of which is your mini fridge. Do you really want to alienate your only human source of companionship?" Yuta replied, his lips curving into a flat smile.

Doyoung looked displeased. "Oh I'm sorry, should I also start staring at the next pink headed boy I find like I’m one of those meerkats?"

"Okay, that's it. You're cut off," and with that, Yuta snatched Doyoung’s bowl of soup away from him.

"Ugh, I forgot that you were paying. " Doyoung's wallet had been empty for a few weeks now.

"Again,” Yuta mercilessly added. He was met with another snarky gaze but this time the anger was more inward than anything else. “I keep asking you, why don't you just get a job?”

"Yuta, have you seen what my schedule looks like? I have absolutely zero time to go out of the campus. What would I do here?”

“I’m sure there’ll be some openings at this café.”

“What, so some random creep can ogle at me like you do with Taeyong? No thanks.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Yuta quipped between bites.

“And hey, I won’t even be good at this. My face is incapable of smiling for more than two seconds at a stretch.” Doyoung groaned, “what am I going to do!”

"I don't know, what _are_ you good at?"

"Let's see, making fun of you, ordering for you because you're a coward who can't look Taeyong in the eye, economics, math—"

Yuta interrupted him. "I remember seeing some flyers around for a tutoring program. You never shut up about your academics, might as well make some money out of it then.”

Doyoung’s eyes lit up, but he wasn’t going to give Yuta the satisfaction of being smart. "Um, I guess I _could_ teach, it won’t require leaving campus too..."

"Okay now that your problem is solved I'd like to get back to mine," said Yuta, resuming his loving gazes towards Taeyong as he served coffee to another table.

"When your head’s not preoccupied with the ridiculous notion of love, you can be quite helpful.”

Yuta continued to look away from Doyoung.

“You’re the best person ever. I owe you my life. I love you so much.”

"It doesn't matter what you say. You're still not getting your soup back, " said Yuta, eyes still elsewhere.

Doyoung huffed, gathered his stuff and stood up. "Fine, if that's how it is then." He quickly turned toward the blue popsicle manning the counter and screamed, "HEY TAEYONG, YUTA LIKES YOU AND WANTS TO ASK YOU OUT!"

That being said (read: yelled), he ran as fast as his sturdy yet somehow wobbly legs could carry him. He just enough managed to see his best friend's absolutely aghast face. Yuta deserved it, or at least that's what he told himself. The worst thing that could happen is that Doyoung would have to throw all his doormats away. He could live with that. Now all he had to do was register for the tutoring program.

✎

Doyoung had what Yuta would often describe as ‘narcissism coated with a huge layer of nerd.’ Most of his stature, bordering on six feet was thanks to his ego. He held his head high, of course, which Student Council president wouldn’t? And then there was the Debate team. And the School Magazine. Basically, he had his nose into everything he possibly could, snorting up the drug that was achievement. What usually followed with that, did. Most people on campus avoided Economics Major Kim Doyoung like the plague, and he had to settle for Yuta.

Yuta was gay. Doyoung was gay _and_ bitter. They made it work.

Besides, nothing made Yuta happier than watching his best friend fumble through life with all his eccentricities. Doyoung, was… to put it simply: Awkward. When it came to anything outside his strengths, which included intellect and general irritability, he was inept to the extent that he’d been punched by over three people. In junior year. Which began last month.

But tutoring? A job the teachers were only too enthusiastic to sign him up for? This was something he reveled in. Mostly first years came to him: people who’d not heard the general gossip yet.

First in line was Lee Donghyuck, or Haechan, as he called himself. It was like looking into a smaller, obnoxious little mirror. He had every bit as sharp a tongue Doyoung did, and also, unfortunately, the knowledge to back it up. More than often their Q&A sessions would turn into heated arguments and Doyoung was sure that the North Hall Conference Room would turn into a murder site.

He listened to Doyoung for most part though, and paid on time. So, Priorities.

A week later, Haechan brought along his friend, Jaemin. That smiley boy was probably the only person Doyoung has ever felt the urge to hug. He was patient, hard working, and laughed at every comment he made. The sparkle in Jaemin’s eyes every time Doyoung praised him for his work thawed his cold, rustic heart. He admittedly did get tired of the constant stream of pleasantness radiating from Jaemin, but Haechan’s bluntness balanced it out.

Thus, twice a week, he met up with this duo and basked in the pleasure that wow, this tutoring thing was actually working out. That was, until a couple of months before the term exams.

Doyoung was strolling about the campus and he placed his usual call to Jaemin. “So meet you both at the library in fifteen?”

“Uh that actually might be a problem today, there’s a huge crowd around Professor Leeteuk’s office near the library,” came Jaemin’s apologetic voice.

“What happened?”

“I think some senior got into trouble.”

“What trouble?”

“It’s an English word,” another husky voice spoke up. “It means problems or difficulties, usually arising out of something wrong. I thought the tutor was supposed to know all that?”

Doyoung felt his eyes disappear to the back of his head. “Shut up, Haechan. I called Jaemin’s phone, why are you talking?”

There was a small cry of ‘Hey!’ before the engaged tone started playing. Doyoung stared at his phone in disbelief. _Did that little turd just hang up on me I’m going to-_

His mental threat was cut off by his phone ringing again. The name “Professor Leeteuk” flashed on the screen. Weird.

“Good Afternoon, sir!” Doyoung said, assuming his I’m-forced-to-respect-you tone.

“Uh, afternoon? Yes, good afternoon,” replied the Professor, clearly flustered. “Could you, could you just, come down to my office. As soon, as soon as possible, if possible, quickly, please, just, uh, my office. Now.”

This call was shorter than the last. Doyoung’s mind was racing, did this have something to do with whoever got in trouble? He kept walking the same path, with added speed now. He waded through the crowd outside, handling a few stepping feet and nudging elbows, finally pushing the door to the office.

Leeteuk’s office was exactly what you’d expect from a man in his early forties, except instead of pictures of his kids, his walls were lined up with pictures of his cats. It looked the same as it did the last time Doyoung had come here, except for a few changes. It seemed like the professor had adopted _another_ Persian cat, and there was a brooding figure wearing a chin mask seated in the corner. Leeteuk was leaning against his desk, eyeing him with a mixture of disdain and worry.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Doyoung asked, his gaze fixed on the unfamiliar person.

Leeteuk turned around with such a jolt that he sent some papers flying. “Ah yes, you’re here.” He came to Doyoung and flung an arm around his shoulders. Doyoung almost flinched but his ‘teacher’s pet’ instincts overpowered his distaste for human contact. “So how’s that tutoring thing of yours going?”

“It’s actually been really g—”

“That’s great. so you wouldn’t mind taking one more,” Leeteuk paused, and almost shuddered as he continued, “ _student_ , would you?”

“I guess I—”

“That’s great. Doyoung, meet Jung Jaehyun, he’s a junior year student, also an economics major,” the Professor gestured to the boy. This _Jaehyun_ , finally stood up and Doyoung’s mind did somewhat of a backflip because _oh god he’s tall and his shoulders are so broad and his hair is literally covering his eyes why is that hot—_

“J-Jaehyun, he’s going to be tutoring you. He’s the smartest kid around, obviously, at Seoul University, we only offer our students the best help there is,” said Leeteuk, faltering a little less at that practiced line. “We strive to make sure everyone passes!” A nervous cackle followed. He looked at Doyoung, his eyes _pleading_ , “You can surely,certainly, definitely possibly, make that happen, can’t you, Doyoung?” Leeteuk stared at him with panic raging in his eyes.

“I—”

“That’s great. You both can iron out the details yourselves, off you go!”

The last phrase was more of a request than a command and Doyoung was frankly tired of getting interrupted. Doyoung was also, very, _very_ scared. What did this Jaehyun guy even do that his usually suave Professor was reduced to a bumbling mess. He wasn’t sure he’d want to associate with someone like him. All troublemakers are the same: they don’t do their work, and Doyoung didn’t want any hassle right now, especially with exams so close.

The crowd had somewhat cleared out when the two left the office and the remaining few also made themselves scarce when they saw Doyoung. He awkwardly shuffled on his feet.

“Jaehyun, right?” he asked, extending a hand. “It’s Doyoung.”

Jaehyun turned to him. Gently taking up his hand, Jaehyun said, “It’s nice to meet you, Doyoung.”

Doyoung almost melted at the way his name fell off Jaehyun’s tongue when he suddenly remembered the purpose of Jaehyun’s presence here. “What did you do?” He didn’t mean to sound blunt, but he did.

Jaehyun cocked an eyebrow. “Why are you assuming I did something?”

Doyoung huffed rather proudly, “I’ve spent most of my time at this college around teachers. I think I know the smell of a student in trouble.”

Jaehyun laughed. It was probably the most beautiful sound Doyoung had ever heard but that didn’t stop him from being offended. “Did I say something funny?”

“No, it’s just that, you think you’re bragging but what you said is kind of a sad statement,” said Jaehyun, his eyes sparkling.

At this point Doyoung was either well on his way to crushing on him or wanting to beat the living shit out of him. “Just answer my question,” he said curtly.

Jaehyun pulled off his chin mask and Doyoung’s jaw fell a little because _oh my god why is he smirking like that can he put the fucking mask back on-_

“I… uh, I kinda… attempted to… buy an assignment.”

One half of Doyoung’s mind was blaring alarms because he was probably in the worst possible company and the other half was going _what the fuck did I just see a trace of a dimple—_

“Oh my god,” was all Doyoung managed to say.

“Yeah, as you can tell, I need some help,” Jaehyun said, clearly entertained.

“What subjects do you need help with?” Doyoung asked, slowly realizing that being nervous absolutely did not suit him.

Jaehyun glanced around, sighed and then proceeded to blind Doyoung with his smile. “Everything.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Doyoung couldn’t believe his ears. Or his eyes because _holy fuck he does have dimples why is his smile so fucking—_

“Nope!” Jaehyun replied, a little too gleefully. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. “Oh I have to go now, but we can start tomorrow! Bye!”

Doyoung’s libido stared at the rather attractive figure walking away but the sane part of his mind was screaming the word ‘abort’ repeatedly.

The smell of a student in trouble was in the air again, and that student was him.

✎

“Why can’t you just enjoy the first meal _I_ haven’t bought for you in months?” Yuta asked, breaking away from his kiss, upon hearing his best friend kick the table again.

“That fucker bought an assignment, he _bought_ an assignment,” reiterated Doyoung, for probably the tenth time that evening, his limbs flailing about in impatience.

Yuta sighed, definitely for the tenth time that evening. “So he just got lazy. Big deal! Just tutor him, you’re getting the money anyway.”

“Oh it’s not as simple as it sounds. You should’ve seen Professor Leeteuk’s face, he seemed petrified about the possibility that this Jaehyun wasn’t going to even pass.”

“Not everyone is an overachiever like you. Cut him some slack. I don’t see why it’ll be so tough.”

“Yuta, he said he needed help with everything.” Doyoung was met with judgmental silence. “EVERYTHING!!” he screamed.

The boy huddled up in Yuta’s arms recoiled. “You barely know him yet, just give him a chance!”

“Taeyong, I don’t have time for all your optimism,” said Doyoung, “Oh! Time! He didn’t even say what time we’re going to meet. He didn’t tell me a place either. Fantastic. He’s definitely not going to show up and it’ll be _my_ neck on the line.”

Taeyong giggled at Doyoung’s exasperation and for a good five minutes, Yuta forgot about the existence of everything else. Much to his own annoyance, Doyoung was quite used to Taeyong’s presence now, sometimes he even enjoyed it. He really didn’t have much of a choice though, his only friend had a boyfriend, so now he somehow had two (human) friends.

Doyoung slammed his face onto the café’s table. Yuta looked at him, taken aback, “can you please stop attracting attention to us. What did this guy do besides buying the assignment that has you so mad?”

Doyoung had no idea how to say _he fucking smiled that’s what he did_ without sounding utterly dumb. “I just don’t like his guts, that’s all.”

“Ooh I think Doyoungie has a crus—”

“Oh my god, Taeyong, don’t say stuff like that to him, he’s a time bomb waiting to explode,” Yuta cut in. He was right, Doyoung’s skin was almost cherry red at this point: he was fuming, and vigorously attempting to keep his mouth shut. Doyoung could feel the smoke about to blow out of his ears.

“Ahaha I’m sorry, just eat your food,” Taeyong apologized sincerely.

“How can I when you both are busy being health hazards in front of it.”

Both Yuta and Taeyong giggled this time, rather proudly, and Doyoung’s face was reeking of disgust when they began making out again.

“You idiots could help me more, you know, considering that I’m the reason this is happening for you?”

They weren’t listening to him anymore, though. Doyoung had two friends. Both of them sucked (face).

✎

By the next day, Doyoung had decided that Jaehyun sucked too. Maybe more. For the first time since college had begun, Doyoung wasn’t able to pay attention in class. His mind was racing with thoughts about what consequences he’d have to face if Jaehyun didn’t turn up.

The bell rang and Doyoung came out of his daze and absent mindedly began to pack his stuff as the students rushed out of the lecture hall. His muscle memory was competent enough to ensure he was very organized while packing though he was barely paying attention to the activity. Doyoung was an organized person, painfully so. His hours and days and weeks and months were meticulously planned; he liked it that way. He enjoyed structure and this fucking Jaehyun was throwing off every bit of it by not showing up.

Doyoung took that thought back very fast, because now Jaehyun had shown up and his hair was parted so that pretty much his whole face was visible and he was _gorgeous._ He was also possibly a delinquent, Doyoung reminded himself rather quickly, dimples can’t compensate for that.

“You came.”

“I said I would,” Jaehyun smiled. He did that a lot. Doyoung tells himself he hates it.

“Yeah you did, but I wasn’t really expecting you to.”

Jaehyun put a hand over his chest, “I’m offended you think so lowly of me. That hurts.”

Great, he was dramatic and it was disgusting… _ly cute_. Doyoung frowned, “You can’t really blame me considering your… past activities.” When Jaehyun’s smile didn’t falter, Doyoung continued, “Oh my god, please tell me you’re not going to continue with that.”

“I think this lecture hall is free for a couple of hours,” Jaehyun replied, very breezily overlooking his tutor’s building concerns.

Doyoung cautiously sits back down on his seat. The entire lecture hall is empty now, but _of course_ Jaehyun chooses to sit in the seat _right_ next to him, smiling. Doyoung can barely breathe seeing him do that up close.

“What do you want to start with?” Doyoung said, in a shaky tone, subtly leaning away from him.

“I don’t know, my grades are all pretty equally low,” Jaehyun said, nonchalantly.

Doyoung wants to kill himself. “Fine, just show me your notes and we’ll start from there.”

Jaehyun’s eyes dart around a bit before settling back on Doyoung. “I...don’t have…notes,” Each word leaves his mouth with the utmost care and caution.  

“It’s been four months! What the hell do you do in class?”

“I don’t know, doodle, sleep, listen to music. The last lecture I was listening to Baptized by Daughtry on repeat for the entire hour. You should check it out, I think you’ll really like them, they’re—” ” Jaehyun would’ve continued rambling about it but Doyoung’s face was a glaring stop sign.

Doyoung’s mind was frazzled. He absolutely could not digest the state of Jaehyun’s academic affairs. But, his eyes glistened when he talked about the things he likes and _god that’s so fucking precious—_

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope!” Jaehyun started giggling. When Doyoung continued to be unresponsive, he slowly offered, “we could start with math?”

An hour had passed, possibly the worst hour of Doyoung’s life because Jaehyun would not stop smiling. And in this hour if Doyoung had learnt anything, it was that Jaehyun didn’t bother with most of his assignments and probably managed to get by all the teachers by flashing his pearly whites and his dimpled cheeks. So if Doyoung was to ensure Jaehyun would pass, he had to tutor him thrice a week for the next month. Which meant he had to see his punch-worthy face again in a day.

The mental agony was already getting to him. But he wasn’t ready to give up, for some _wild_ reason.

✎

“He’s the reason people say our education system has failed! He has no notes. _None._ I cannot believe him! I swear my hair’s turning grey from all the stress he’s giving me,” Doyoung said, finally coming to a close on his complains.

Yuta’s chin was resting on his hands, shoulders slumped. “Don’t worry, I’m sure that everything will be beautiful. You’ll fall in love, there’ll be violins in the background, doves flying away into the fading sunset as you have your first kiss. Then you’ll have a great relationship, only for him to eventually stomp on your heart and destroy your will to live, betray you and reduce you to the smallest version of yourself. Then he’ll take your-“

“Oh my fucking god, fine, I _know,_ Taeyong hasn’t replied to your text in fifteen minutes, it’s not that big a deal,” Doyoung groaned.

Yuta whined and put his head down on the table.

“Were you even listening to me?”

“Blah blah blah Jaehyun sucks blah blah blah,” came Yuta’s muffled voice from his cheek being squished against the table. Doyoung would’ve fought him, but that pretty much was the gist of whatever he said for the last twenty minutes.

Jaehyun was a problem. He was irresponsible, callous about his life, annoying, and worst of all, _cute._ Added to all this was the trouble of having an overly romantic sob fest for a best friend. Yuta’s personality was like the plot of every spring break movie.

“Yuta, I don’t know what to do! I cannot tutor him again, but I also cannot _not_ tutor him— Are you crying?”

Before Yuta responded, his phone buzzed. Taking a quick glance at the contact name ‘Taeyong’, he hurriedly got up, all that lousy emotion morphing into his usual smug demeanor. “I have to go, bye!”

“I fucking hate you, I hope you know that!” Doyoung yelled indignantly.

“Love you too, sugar!” came Yuta’s voice as he left the café.

Doyoung reluctantly concluded that he’d rather have Jaehyun call him that. Disgusting.  

✎

There was obviously an enormous amount of things that Doyoung did not like. Pretzels, butterflies, the sound of people chewing, capitalism, and…Jaehyun. Especially when he decided to wear a black jacket, neat fitting jeans that gave him the illusion of an ass, glasses and _god that fucking face of his it’s like god tried too hard and actually succeeded who the hell looks that good in glasses and-_

“I hate you,” is all Doyoung managed to utter as he removed the books for today’s lesson.

Jaehyun _annoyingly_ brushed his hair back and looked almost hurt. Doyoung would’ve apologized but he saw a dimple peeking out of Jaehyun’s face and that’s where he draws the line on niceness. He tells himself he hates it.

Doyoung’s stack of books did not seem to reach an end and Jaehyun’s face had changed into a display of genuine terror. Doyoung was finally happy. “So this is what we’re going to do every lesson to make sure you fucking pass those exams, take a seat, let’s start,” he said commandingly.

Jaehyun was stationary for a while, and then a twinkle edged its way into his eyes. “You know, I started school a year early, parents decided I was officially causing too much trouble at home. So technically-”

“You’re not supposed to be in the year you are? Well, that would explain your lack of mental development,” Doyoung quipped, still happy.

Jaehyun laughed. Doyoung was annoyed again. _He wasn’t supposed to do that good lord how fucking deep are those dimples why is his laugh so deliciously full I-_

“As I was saying, technically, you’re my hyung,”Jaehyun finished, still chuckling lightly.

“Eh, you needn’t bother with those formalities we’re in the same year.”

“But maybe I want to be bothered. Would that be okay, Doyoung _hyung?_ ” A very innocent grin was plastered on Jaehyun’s face but his voice betrayed the exact opposite.

Doyoung, obviously, died a little on the inside. Haechan and Jaemin called him that, he was not about to have that word defiled by this lump of bread.

“Can you stop, I said it isn’t necessary.”

“But I like it, _hyung_.”

Doyoung stared at him, flabbergasted, but his mind worked fast. He finally caught on. “Okay, troublemaker, enough. What do you want?”

Jaehyun smiled, mostly at the nickname, and motioned his head toward the stack of books. Doyoung huffed, and removed one textbook. “Are we done with that now?”

Jaehyun pouted, shaking his head. “Please, _hyung_.”

Doyoung’s mind worked fast but unfortunately, his stupid heart worked faster. He reluctantly knocked off another couple of books and when Jaehyun smiled again it almost seemed worth it.

Until he remembered how much he hated it.

“Wouldn’t the home currency depreciate if the country bought foreign goods?” Jaehyun asked, an hour into the lesson.

Doyoung took a pause from drawing the diagram, realizing his mistake. “So you have been listening to me.” He was almost proud.

“Of course, you’re very precise and your hands move around so cutely when you talk that it makes me want to pay attention,” Jaehyun said.

All that pride dissipated and was replaced by unadulterated venom. _You’ve taken anger management classes a cute boy cannot piss you off so much_ -

Doyoung took a deep breath and finished the diagram. “There you go, now brush through these once again and I’ll give you some practice questions as a test.”

Jaehyun took the notebook from Doyoung’s outstretched arms, gently grazing fingers and making Doyoung go red in the face. He shot a smirk towards him and began reading whatever he had to.

Doyoung was an observant person. Most of his knowledge about human life came from observation, he didn’t particularly have the pleasure of interaction. He wouldn’t call it a pleasure any way, he was used to the solitude. Yuta’s personality had been magnanimous enough and his mood swings often made it seem like Doyoung had 10 friends, if not one. He would spend his time looking at everything around him, pensive, wondering why it came to be, where it will be. It was amongst his favorite things about himself, the ability to retain what he observed.

In the current context his observations were limited to Jaehyun. His constant habit of ruffling his hair. The way he’d scrunch his nose to get his glasses back into place. The way his lips were mouthing the words on the book. His perfectly crafted hand tracing the lines of each diagram, his honey brown eyes wandering from the top of the page to the bottom. Doyoung wanted to look away, but there was something so irrationally calming about Jaehyun. His young, radiant energy, his comfortable demeanor, his joyfulness…his recklessness, his tendency towards delinquency- And with that Doyoung’s mind came back to the right place and he decided he would go back home and figure out how to scoop his eyes out with a melon baller.

“Wow….wow you’ve actually got most of it right!” Doyoung said in disbelief, as he finished correcting Jaehyun’s work. Out of the ten questions, Jaehyun had gotten eight correct. Doyoung isn’t sure if this is a fluke or an indication that Jaehyun could actually pass if he decided to give a fuck.

Jaehyun smiled, it’s more sheepish and adorable this time around. Doyoung, as always, tells himself he hates it.

“Do you do most of your tests like this?”

“ _If_ I do the test, then mostly, yeah.”

Jaehyun cracks up at Doyoung’s wail of despair and Doyoung conveys to him that he’s officially his least favourite person in the world.

✎

Unfortunately for Doyoung, it’s Yuta and Taeyong’s date night. So he’s left with Haechan and Jaemin.

“You know, Haechan, I’d appreciate it if you just listened to me without talking or interrupting every two seconds?” Doyoung complained. Rants were supposed to be a one-way process.

“I’m sorry, I thought academic curiosity was encouraged around here. That’s a pretty bad message you’re sending to your students,” Haechan replied, clearly amused.

“Haechan, he’s clearly having a rough time. Ignore him, hyung. Please continue.”

“Thank you, Jaemin,” Doyoung says, glaring at Haechan, “as I was saying, he’s literally the worst person in the world. I cannot stand him, honestly. I just-”

“You keep saying that but you haven’t shut up about him for the last _hour_.”

“Wow I didn’t know a simple request in English to NOT INTERRUPT was so hard for you to understand, Haechan,” Doyoung said, curtly.  

“Oh, what can I say, my English tutor spends more time talking about the hot dude he has a crush on rather than teaching me,” Haechan replied, equally curt.

Doyoung indignantly sighed, if that was possible, “First of all, it’s a _cute_ guy and second of all I don’t-“

“You called him cute!” Jaemin yelped, clapping his hands together.

Doyoung was in shock. Was this the moment he’d been reading about, when the sun finally swallowed the earth bringing an end to human life as it exists? “N-no I didn’t,” he shakily replied.

“You very much did!” Jaemin was practically screaming.

“I-I didn’t m-mean it like t-that—”

“Yeah you did,” Haechan commented, thoroughly enjoying how painfully uncomfortable Doyoung was with his own mind, “gosh, are teachers supposed to be this horny during class, or?

“Okay, yep. This lesson’s done,” Doyoung said, fumbling around as he hurriedly packed his things.

“I don’t count learning about Jaehyun’s dimples as part of my academic curriculum so I’m not paying you for this lesson, hyung!” Haechan said, rather matter-of-factly

Doyoung yelled a “Shut up, moron,” and a “bye Jaemin!” before he walked out of the conference room.

✎

Doyoung had come to four important conclusions over the course of the month. One, Haechan was absolutely right, Jaehyun was _hot,_ god, who allowed him to wear plaid. Second, Jaehyun would not stop flirting even if his life was at risk. Third, the flirting was, regrettably, enjoyable. Fourth, that economics test was nota fluke and Jaehyun was genuinely, like, _really,_ smart.

Doyoung had never seen someone pick up what he was saying so fast. There wasn’t a concept that Jaehyun couldn’t master in thirty minutes and he did every assignment for every class. Doyoung thought tutoring Jaehyun would be tough because of his educational deficiencies, but turns out it’s tough only because of his raw sex appeal. Doyoung now not only hates Jaehyun’s smile but also himself.

Yuta and Taeyong also hated him right now. The two of them wanted to have a peaceful lunch in Yuta’s room but they hadn’t expected a side dish of Doyoung waiting there. The tormented soul, however, bought Chinese for the three of them, so they let it slide.

“Why don’t you just ask him why he doesn’t put in enough effort in class?” asked Taeyong, after listening to Doyoung’s speech about Jaehyun’s academic progress.

“I try to talk to him as less as possible apart from the teaching. I’m not paid to give him life advice,” Doyoung replied.

“You clearly care about his performance and probably even h-No, don’t look at me like that, you talk about him ALL the time, so yeah it’s obvious. Just ask him, help him, sometimes people just need that small word of encouragement to function better. I’m sure if you talked to him he’d be more than willing to try. Give him compliments, rewards, positive reinforcement. Basic psychology.” said Taeyong, glancing at Yuta briefly, to find him delighted.

“I love it when you smart talk,” Yuta cooed.

Doyoung narrowed his eyes on Yuta while Taeyong let out a heartfelt giggle. “Since when have youloved smart talk? Every time I try to discuss the economy with you, which is an important part of your Political Science major, I assume, you ask me to shut up.”

“That’s simple, I love smart talk when it doesn’t come out of a geeky breadstick,” Yuta said.

“Well, I’d like to inform you that the leg you’re currently feeling up belongs to that very geeky breadstick.”

Yuta got up with a jolt, recoiling, as he screamed, “These FUCKING CIRCULAR TABLES... I never should’ve bought it—oh god I need to take a shower.”

Doyoung didn’t laugh very often. Most of his life was spent passing disgruntled judgments on the grating pitch of others’ laughter. But there were always those specific moments, where the concept of laughter seemed like a jolly necessity to humanity. This was one of them. Both he and Taeyong were reduced to tears as they watched Yuta rush into the bathroom, stumbling over every piece of furniture there was.

“I’m so glad you’re in his life,” Taeyong wheezed, recovering.

“I’m glad you’re in his too.” Doyoung caught himself by surprise, but he did genuinely think that. Taeyong made Yuta slightly more bearable, if that was possible.

Taeyong returned his statement with a fond smile. “So, will you ask Jaehyun? That’ll probably help more than your tutoring.”

“I doubt that, but, yeah I’ll ask,” conceded Doyoung.

Taeyong ruffled his hair. “Good.”

“Just because Yuta likes it doesn’t mean I do!” Doyoung protested, swatting Taeyong’s hand away.  “I have a class in a bit, I’ll see you later, tell Yuta I enjoyed his touch,” he said, standing up to clean after himself.

“I most definitely will,” said Taeyong, laughing. Just then, Doyoung’s phone rang with the name “Jaemin” flashing across the screen.

“Oh new ringtone! What song is that?” asked Taeyong.

“Baptized by Daughtry.”

✎

Doyoung walked into the North Hall Conference room, expecting two people, but instead there were _three._ Haechan, Jaemin, and _oh god why the fuck is Jaehyun here what is happening_ —

Jaemin stopped laughing the moment he saw Doyoung, and his silence alerted the other two to his presence.

Doyoung cleared his throat, “What’s happening here?”

“It looks like you’ve made a scheduling mistake, all of us claim to have a class with you right now,” Jaemin answered.

“Yep, and we’ve been using this time to get to know Jaehyun hyung,” Haechan said, exchanging a smile with him. Doyoung makes a mental note that this is probably what being run over by a truck felt like.

“So you’ve both now realised how annoying he is. I’m glad you’re receiving a well rounded education,” Doyoung replied, throwing Jaehyun a nasty look

Jaehyun’s eyes widened with feigned shock, eliciting a laugh from the freshmen. “To be honest we talked more about you and your teaching methods. Just a little student to student thing,” he said, smiling wickedly.

This whole scenario is pretty bad, and it only worsens for Doyoung when he sees the way Jaemin and Haechan look at Jaehyun. Sparkly eyes, thrilled energy and absolute adoration.

“I can’t imagine that’d have been a productive discussion, don’t think there’s that much you can say about me.” If Doyoung had just one meal left in the world and he was asked to make it the most interesting one, he would eat by himself. But of course, the common population didn’t share the same sentiment.

“Oh that’s not true, Jaehyun hyung had a lot to say,” Jaemin said, grinning.

“Yeah, it was more of a debate about whether you were cute or not, hyung being for, and us being against,” Haechan added.

Every part of this conversation ensured that Doyoung could _hear_ his organs shift and turn inside his body. “Being the subject of this debate I don’t think I’m a neutral enough person to settle it for you,” he said, exasperated.

All three of them laughed again, Haechan giving Jaehyun an over-enthusiastic high five. “Hyung said you’d say something like that if we told you,” Jaemin said, utterly pleased.

“Safe to say I know you pretty well now,” Jaehyun’s dimples were doing that _annoying_ thing again - existing.

Doyoung would’ve screamed if he had the energy to do so. “Jaehyun, I don’t have the patience to deal with you right now, I’m sorry about this error of mine, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

For a moment, Jaehyun looks genuinely disappointed and Doyoung’s idiotic waste of a heart _melts_ but then Jaehyun replies with an “Okay, cutie,” and wiggles his eyebrows and Doyoung regrets that he was even born.

Once Jaehyun leaves, Doyoung eyes Jaemin and Haechan with murderous intent. “We’re going to do balance of payments and exchange rates today.”

Both of them groaned in protest. “That’s our least favourite topic,” Jaemin whined.

“Well, that’s what you get for cozying up to my least favourite person,” Doyoung snapped.

No protests came this time. The class progressed as usual, only being interrupted once by Haechan to say “You could have told me I was right about Jaehyun being hot, you know”, and ended with a book thrown at his face, courtesy of Doyoung.

✎

Doyoung stepped out of the library, swinging his scooter keys in his hand. He had a vomit yellow Vespa with a basket in the front. Yuta called it one of his major character flaws but he was _extremely_ fond of it. He put on his helmet and sat down, prepared to leave, when he suddenly saw a man run out of the library. In that moment the only things Doyoung registered were that the man was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt, running towards him and was Jaehyun.

Jaehyun’s face lit up at the sight of Doyoung and without thinking twice, he climbed onto the scooter behind him and yelled, “DRIVE.”

Doyoung’s mind took a couple of seconds to kick start. “WHAT?!”

“SHUT UP AND DRIVE, QUICK!”

Despite every warning sign about the situation, Doyoung revved up the engine and they were riding away as fast as he could ensure. Once they were far enough, Jaehyun casually slid his hands around Doyoung’s petite waist and said, “You can slow down now.”

Doyoung turned to the side and braked. As hard as he could.

He was convinced he hadn’t exhaled in the past 5 minutes and Jaehyun’s hands around him weren’t making it any easier to do so now. He hurriedly got off the scooter and just stared at his pillion rider.

Jaehyun was leaning against the scooter, staring back with the most absurd grin on his face. “Nice scooter.”

Now it was personal. “Shut the fuck up.”

“Hey, I mean it. The basket is cute.”

Doyoung was angry. _So_ angry. “You know what, YOU’RE cute.”

That did not come out right. _Oh god._

Jaehyun crossed his arms, looking delighted, dimples as fresh and peachy as always. Doyoung spent a good minute contemplating all the mistakes he’d made in his life that led him to this moment, followed by another minute staring at Jaehyun’s _muscular_ arms. This was his worst nightmare.

“I didn’t m—”

“It’s okay, I hear that a lot,” Jaehyun said. After a pause, he added, “Haechan and Jaemin told me you thought that anyway.”

Life wasn’t worth living for Doyoung right now. “I can’t believe I have to fire my best students and burn my scooter, probably my favourite thing in the world, now that you’ve defiled it,” he said, sinking into the bench they’d stopped in front of.  

Jaehyun plopped down next to him. “I’m not that bad, am I?”

“Jaehyun, there’s literally only one good thing about you and it’s that you’re somewhat smart. And even that’s useless cause you just don’t try.”

“Well, if I’m just _somewhat_ sm—”

“I lied, you’re really smart, why won’t you just try in class!”

Jaehyun was silent for a few seconds. He exhaled slowly. “I’ve never really cared much about academics anyway. I’m only here to get that degree because my parents won’t let me study music.”

“Then why are you doing the assignments I give you, the ones that matter the least?” Doyoung asked, visibly taken aback by that revelation.

“The teachers never care, at least until my father gets involved. But you seem like you genuinely care that I do well. You’re so passionate about what you study and I guess, you make me want to try,” Jaehyun said.

“If you just did the work, your parents won’t be behind your back as much! Heck, you won’t have me nagging you either.”

“But I like it when you nag,” Jaehyun smiled obnoxiously.

Doyoung groaned. “That’s not the point.”

“I beg to differ. That’s _exactly_ the point. You get so excited when I get stuff right, and I can tell you love correcting other people in general. I even get the occasional sum wrong to see you revel in your intellect. It’s quite cute.”

“What?” Doyoung asked, rather dumbly.

“Yeah, you’re cute. I mean, you haven’t even taken your helmet off since we stopped,” said Jaehyun, laughing like an angel.

Doyoung didn’t laugh often.

In this moment, however, he found himself laughing with his least favourite person in the world, using the elaborate action of removing his helmet to hide his blush. _Maybe Jaehyun wasn’t so bad after all…_

“Wait a minute, why did you run out of the library like that?” Doyoung asked, all his laughter ceasing in an instant.

Jaehyun seemed to laugh even more. “The librarian’s been annoying me for the last week, so I put his stationery in Jell-O. He was coming after me and I j—”

“Do you watch The Office?”

“Of course I do!” came a smile.

Doyoung froze. The sun was setting. He could hear the violins playing, and he swore he saw a couple of pigeons flying around. Was this Yuta’s description of love?

“Oh my god, don’t you just feel a constant sympathy for Dwight because of all the pranks Jim plays on him?”

“Ah…I’ve only watched the British version of the show,” Jaehyun replied cautiously.

And Doyoung hated Jaehyun again.

“And you’re back to being the most annoying person in the world.”

“You’re cute when you’re mad.”

“I’m mad all the time you prick,” Doyoung replied, huffing.

Jaehyun gave him a dubious smile, _god how many different ways can he smile will he ever just STOP I want to- Oh._ Realization hit Doyoung hard as Jaehyun laughed. God, Doyoung hated it.

“A friend of mine suggested that giving you some sort of incentive might help get your performance on track,” Doyoung said, desperately attempting to change the subject. The exams began in 3 days.  

Jaehyun contemplated it for a moment. “You know what, that could work.”

Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Really? What do you want, like a chocolate or something?” He couldn’t possibly imagine anything that would help.

“Chocolates are great, but I was thinking of something more along the lines of this.”

And with that Jaehyun completely invaded Doyoung’s personal space and pressed his rosy, soft lips to Doyoung’s cheek.

If there was anyone in the world who had physically experienced a bodily short circuit, it was Doyoung in this present moment. His cheeks were _burning_ and his heart was _burning_. He stared at Jaehyun for what seemed like a hundred years.

“Okay I’m going to leave before you punch me, but think about it! All the best for the exams.” And with one last smile, Jaehyun got up and walked away.

Doyoung’s ride home was spent cursing Taeyong and his mind-numbing suggestions which had left him kissed and distressed.

✎

“WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?”

“Agree,” came Yuta and Taeyong’s voice in chorus, as if it was the only obvious course of action.

Doyoung really fucking hated everybody.

✎

“Hyung,” Jaemin said, carefully deliberating what he was about to do.

“Yeah?” Doyoung said, without looking up from his work.

“I don’t think you’ve divided that correctly.”

Doyoung stopped and looked at his ridiculous mistake. “I know that, of course I know, I was just testing you.”

Jaemin gave a relieved smile and Haechan simply made a fart noise with his mouth. “Sure, like you were testing us the last four times.”

“I’m done with my exams and I’m still helping you out with yours when I could be doing _anything_ else right now. If you don’t want to be subjected to random tests, you can leave.”

Haechan quietly conceded to that, because he did in fact need Doyoung’s help right now. Jaemin chided him, “You know he’s stressed about his deal with Jaehyun, give the banter a rest.”

“Deal? There’s no deal! Who told you that??” Doyoung spluttered.

Haechan attempted to control his laughter as Jaemin sympathetically said, “You’ve been murmuring something about a kiss while you correct our work for the longest time now.”

Doyoung couldn’t believe that Jaehyun had brought him to a point where he genuinely considered the possibility of a brain removal in the near future.

“I’m not stressed, at least not as much you gremlins should be,” Doyoung muttered angrily, getting back to showing them how to solve the sum.

“Hyung,” Jaemin said, carefully deliberating what he was about to do.

“What?”

“You made a mistake again.”

Doyoung hated Jaehyun.

✎

Doyoung was sitting in the cafeteria, silently munching on his burger. It was result day, and there was a general buzz about who got what around him. He was never worried about results, and as usual was within the top five. Haechan and Jaemin had also fared pretty well, so the day was going great.

That was also because he hadn’t heard from Jaehyun since the _incident_. His phone buzzed, speak of the devil. Doyoung’s heart lurched at the cryptic “Meet me at the bench in 10” that Jaehyun had just sent.

“Guess what,” Jaehyun said, teeth out, dimples out.

“You passed?”

“I very much did!”

Doyoung was so happy, so relieved. He might have hugged Jaehyun but he wasn’t really programmed like that.

“So. Did you think about it?”

All that happiness fizzled out as the harsh reality of Jaehyun’s attractiveness dawned on him again. “I did. And the answer is no,” Doyoung said, bluntly.

Jaehyun dejectedly ran his hands through his hair. “It’s so sad that I won’t ever pass again now.”

“Oh god, FINE, come here.” Doyoung convinces himself that he agreed so fast only because he cared about Jaehyun’s studies and not the fact that he was fully enamored by everything Jaehyun stood for.

Doyoung cupped his face as Jaehyun prevented himself from grinning. Doyoung wanted to marvel at how utterly soft Jaehyun’s face was, but if he stayed a second more, he’d want to stay forever. So he lifted his chin and pressed a chaste kiss to Jaehyun’s cheek and took two steps backward.

“There.”

“I got a fucking 81 in economics, I think I deserve a little more than that,” Jaehyun said, smiling, his eyes curving into little crescent moons albeit his tone was a little offensive.

“You got an 81?? That’s amazing,” Doyoung said, with almost a hint of a smile, but quickly recovering, he added, “and the deal was for a kiss on the cheek. I’m not a cheater.”

“Well, I am.”

And Jaehyun invaded Doyoung’s personal space once again, smiling _stupidly_ , before cupping Doyoung’s face in his hands and pressing his lips to his. Doyoung wants to ignore the fact that the sun is setting and he can quite actually hear violins, and that Jaehyun’s mouth fits perfectly against his.

When Jaehyun pulls away, Doyoung doesn’t immediately pull him back because Jaehyun’s so _cute_ or anything. It’s because he cannot bear to see those dimples again. Because of course, Doyoung _hates_ them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a mixture of a prompt, and inspired by one of my favourite B.A.P fics, one which I am still attempting to find again. :(  
> Kudos, comments and feedback will be very much appreciated! I hope you guys liked it <3  
> If you're wondering, I very much have projected my feelings towards Jaehyun in this fic. Ha.  
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dojohnjaes), where I basically ramble all day long about jaehyun, doyoung and johnny.


End file.
